<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp Edges by bitboozy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444622">Sharp Edges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/pseuds/bitboozy'>bitboozy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Series, Requests, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/pseuds/bitboozy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as they bicker at the office, they are of one mind when their clothes come off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy &amp; Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp Edges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. For @medialover99, who requested "Reveal" from this <a href="https://bitboozy.tumblr.com/post/619036393765847040/verb-prompts">list of Fic Requests</a>.<br/>Feel free to pop on over and make your own request!</p><p>2. This can be and probably should be read as a sequel to "Cravings," posted a few days ago. But works as a stand alone too.</p><p>3. It's recently come to my attention that there are people who think there is too much "smut" in my fics. This is dedicated to them. 🤙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a slow day.</p><p>Alec Hardy isn’t particularly accustomed to taking lunch breaks.</p><p>But it’s a slow day.</p><p>And Ellie Miller is wearing a skirt.</p><p>She appears in the open doorway to his office and she doesn’t have to say a thing.</p><p>“Uhm.” He clears his throat, deftly glancing behind her to see if there’s anyone near. “…….Lunch?”</p><p>Her lips curve into a smile. “Uh huh.”</p><p>They could walk to his house but they drive. She does the driving, as per usual, and he keeps a hand on her thigh throughout, inching underneath the hem of her skirt.</p><p>It’s been three days since he said <em>I love you. </em>Since he said, <em>I’m in love with you. </em>She hadn’t responded with words. Just kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him until he was slithering down her body and in between her legs. There had been no further discussions.</p><p>They burst through his front door. As he drops his keys unceremoniously on the floor, he realizes that midday trysts in his empty house may become their saving grace from now on. A rare time without children and parental obligations. They’re going to get good at this, he thinks.</p><p>He’s desperate to lift her up by her thighs and just <em>carry</em> her over to the couch but he’s not sure his heart can take it. It’s already beating faster than he can fathom.</p><p>She’s not deterred though – she grabs him by the tie as they snog messily, leading him. She crashes into the coffee table, the sharp corner stabbing her calf.</p><p>“Fuck,” she curses with a breathless yelp. “Stupid cunting coffee table.”</p><p>“I’ll throw it away,” he promises between kisses. “Get a circular table. No more sharp edges.”</p><p>Then she turns them around. “Stop talking.” And pushes him down onto the couch.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Ellie unfastens his belt then yanks it off and tosses it away. As he deals with his trousers, she divests herself of her skirt. She pulls the trousers off him the rest of the way, then climbs over and straddles him. She grinds her hips over him – he’s already good and hard, constrained by his briefs – as she unbuttons her own blouse.</p><p>“Jesus christ, Ellie,” he sighs, watching her, feeling her.</p><p>The blouse goes away and she gets to work the buttons of his own shirt. His hands busy themselves rubbing her thighs, curving around to squeeze her arse, as he stares unabashedly at her breasts. She places her palms on his bare chest to steady her as she rocks over him. She’s found just the right spot to grind into and she moans wantonly while biting her lip.</p><p>“Wait,” he pleads. At this rate they’re going to dry hump themselves to completion and be filled with regret. Sated regret, but regret. “Ellie.” He grips onto her hips and tries to still her.</p><p>“Fuck, sorry,” she says, opening her eyes and halting her movements. “What have you <em>done</em> to me?”</p><p>She quickly climbs off of him and removes her knickers while he peels off his damp briefs, letting out a sigh of relief at the release. When she climbs back on, she leans down and kisses him slowly as she guides him inside her.</p><p>“Christ, I want you to fuck me,” he mutters, pushing her hair back and reaching for the back of her skull.</p><p>Despite being the aggressor for all of this time, Ellie grins girlishly, a pale pink rising in her cheeks. Her breasts brush against his chest as she moves over him and finally he reaches behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. She sits up and shrugs out of it, then leans back down to kiss him.</p><p>For Alec, everything else feels far away. Maybe even nonexistent. When he’s inside her he feels like nothing’s ever been wrong in his life, never been wrong in the <em>world</em>. He understands <em>exactly</em> who he is and how he’s gotten here. He couldn’t put it to words of course – there’s little he can put to words when he’s inside her – but he intuitively understands it all. Understands everything.</p><p>All he cares about is the feel of her breasts, the way she pants into mouth as she kisses him, the rhythmic way she rides him. He loves the way her tongue curls against his even as she can barely catch her breath – she likes to be connected to him at all points, no matter how messy and difficult it is. When she’s on top, she props herself up on her forearms, which frame his head, and then pushes herself up onto her palms when she starts to feel herself getting close. She’s determined to be pressed into him for as long as she can, their sweat mingled together, her hair falling onto his face. She kisses his pacemaker scar often, reverently, as if it will bring her good luck. Or bring <em>him</em> good luck, who’s to say.</p><p>How is it <em>this good</em>, he’s never experienced anything like this, even when his marriage was good, he’d <em>thought</em> their love life was good but it was nothing, absolutely nothing like this. Their bodies make sense together in a way he didn’t know was possible before. As much as they bicker at the office, they are of one mind when their clothes come off. He’s never wanted to be so deeply <em>intimate</em> with another person before. He wants to crawl inside her, he dreams of making her scream, he can <em>feel</em> her milky skin whenever he sits still and drifts off. It’s amazing the things you don’t know that you don’t know until you<em> know</em>.</p><p>“Oh god.” Ellie props herself up, leaning on her palms, and he knows she’s getting close. He bucks his hips up into her and soon he is too. They move together, both moaning softly, then she raises her head and their eyes meet.</p><p>She smiles. Sweat is dripping down her forehead. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.” He sits up a bit and kisses her, grasping her hair and pulling her back down with him.</p><p>Her hips roll over him a little faster then and he tries to kiss her through her orgasm, but then he’s coming too, and neither of them can breathe.</p><p>Alec knows they’re not just shagging. To anyone who has caught on to their little affair (and he hopes to god no one has), they might believe it is. The way they steal away as often as possible, the way they spend far more time having sex than talking. That doesn’t matter to him. She’s the only person, besides Daisy, that he cares to talk to at all. The only person who really knows him. And that’s been true for years. The addition of sex to their relationship has only deepened it, added dimension to a kind of love that’s existed for years. They’re entwined in more ways than he knows how to name.</p><p>He had worried, when she said she’d always been expecting him to leave. Worried that this new dimension was only possible for her because she believed it was temporary. But you don’t make love to someone like this if you’re truly expecting it to end. You make love like this when you know there’s no one else who could ever make you feel this way. Not again, not ever. She can tell herself whatever she wants.</p><p>She lies boneless on top of him, lips pressed to his chest. He keeps one hand in her hair, the other caressing her slick back. His lips graze her forehead.</p><p>“Is it cliché that I say <em>wow</em> after every time we – “</p><p>“Wow,” he cuts her off.</p><p>“Wow,” she agrees.</p><p>She shows no sign of moving. Their breath soon rises and falls in time with one another. For a moment, he wonders if she might be asleep.</p><p>Then she says, “I should shower before heading back.”</p><p>“I’ll make some toast, you should eat somethin’,” he offers. “Then I’ll pop in after you.”</p><p>They both know how it will end they if they try to save time and shower together.</p><p>He watches her walk naked all the way to the loo. She’s not self-conscious around him anymore and it’s a glorious thing to behold. By now, she knows where the towels are and she knows that his shower faucet runs cold when it’s on hot and vice versa. He loves that. </p><p>Once they’ve both showered and dressed themselves, they stand quietly at his kitchen counter, munching on the toast he’s made. It is their lunch break, after all.</p><p>“Something I ought to tell you,” Ellie announces, having finished her last bite.</p><p>He glances at her somewhat suspiciously, tossing down his toast.</p><p>“What’s that.”</p><p>She reaches out to straighten his tie, then smoothes down the wrinkles in his shirt before looking up at him.</p><p>“I love you too,” she says. “I’m in love with you.”</p><p>His response is an involuntary <em>Oh</em> that just rolls off his tongue.</p><p>“So,” she continues, nodding to herself. “Just saying that if you…<em>didn’t</em> leave, you know, that would be…that might be, uh. Good. Nice.”</p><p>He finds himself grinning. It still makes his face feel weird whenever it happens.</p><p>“Good, then,” he replies. “Nice.”</p><p>“Stop smiling.”</p><p>He does. “Right.”</p><p>Then she pushes herself up on her tiptoes and kisses him softly. “Let’s go back to work.”</p><p>He nods. “Back we go then.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>